When You Tore Me Apart
by ilyPJP19
Summary: TRUST is important, didn't you know? Well, I guess not. Because I gave you mine, and you didn't take care of it. As a matter of fact, you broke it. And guess what? I'M TAKING IT BACK. R&R please.


_This was just a VERY RANDOM idea I got… I woke up at 2, and then noticed that my iPod was still on, then the song played, then BOOM! I came up with this crappy fic :))_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not Becca Fitzpatrick nor am I a part of Within Temptation… So I don't take possession of both Hush, Hush and Angel_

_So it goes like this…_

_Nora caught Patch making love with someone else… and so…the song plays xDD_

* * *

**When You Tore Me Apart, a Hush, Hush song fic by ilyPJP19**

_Sparkling angel, I believed you are my savior in my time of need_

**You were always there to protect me. Whenever I was in trouble, he was there to help me get out. HE WAS MY SAVIOR.**

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear all the whispers, the warnings so clear_

**I trusted you, so bad, I didn't see what was going on. I knew all along, but I pretended not to. I wanted to believe that I was just being paranoid. It was all for you. I set aside my feelings because I believed that you were true.**

_I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

**I want you to see what I saw back then. I want you to see the angel that you were… Not the devil that you ARE. I don't care if you want to see it or not. You have no choice.**

_No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart_

**I won't regret this. I won't EVER regret this, because the look on your face at that time was priceless. It was so priceless, I wanted to throw it away and dump it on a dark alley. The face you put on when you didn't think of me. That emotion. I hate it.**

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams I wish they'd turn into real_

**Guess what? CONGRATULATIONS! I'm so happy for you. You made me believe that you had good intentions. But hell, you didn't after all. You made me think about a good future for the both of us. You were the reason why I expected something good. In the end, it was all just a fairytale. A sick dream. A hopeless fantasy.**

_You broke a promise and made me realize, it was all just a lie_

**You promised. You swore you'd never leave me… and never hurt me. Well, it hadn't been long since I found out you were lying. I guess all those things you told me were all just a part of your stupid game. Wow. That was some good act you've got there. LIAR.**

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

**What'd I do? What'd I do for you to make me feel this way? What'd you do? How were you able to hide your plans… your deepest cores from me? I thought I knew you, but I guess I was wrong. I knew the wrong person, not you.**

_Fallen angel, tell me why. What is the reason? The thorn in your eye_

**You weren't an angel after all. But why? Why'd you become like that? You changed. You suddenly weren't the one I knew.**

_I see the angels. I'll lead them to your door. There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

**Couldn't you see the difference between then and now? But even if you could, it won't matter. You've made your decision and you haven't felt a little bit clemency about it.**

_No remorse, 'cause I still remember the smile when you tore me apart_

**And you're not ashamed of yourself for what you did? Who are you kidding? You were actually happy when you were having 'fun' behind my back.**

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start. You showed me dreams I wish they'd turn into real_

_You broke a promise and made me realize, it was all just a lie_

**Yes, you lied. You actually had me wrapped around your finger, and this is what you did to me. I dreamed of the future, and never broke our promise. It's no use.**

_Could have been forever, now we've reached the end_

**You do know that we could've lasted forever, don't you? But what the hell did you do? You ended it. But guess what? It isn't more of my loss… it's more of yours.**

_This world may have failed you, it doesn't give the reason why_

**If you're trying to say that you're thinking that you are alone, I won't accept it. It isn't reasonable. It's pointless, nonetheless, nonsense.**

_You may have chosen a different path in life_

**You could've looked for another solution… You could've made another decision. You could've just continued to be the angel that you were.**

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wish they'd turn into real_

_You broke a promise and made me realize it was all just a lie_

**Sad to say, but I just can't get it over with. I can't believe you did this to me. I can't believe you. You are a monster. You are worse than that of a monster.**

_Could have been forever, now it's the end_

**This relationship could've lasted longer… forever, if possible. But then it's just a 'could have' and it's not at all possible anymore. Why? Because this is the end.**

* * *

I KNOW. One word. CORNY. ^^ LOL It's craaaap. I know. TOO MUCH CRAP FOR A FIC THAT WAS WRITTEN IN 5 MINUTES OR SO...Oh well. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW^^ It'd mean so much to me.. LOVELOTS[=


End file.
